Know Your Frontiers
by DeathRaven13
Summary: How much do YOU know the frontiers?
1. Takuya Kanbara

**Now You Know Digimon Frontier**

**Raven: Hey! XD OMG I got this HILARIOUS story idea. It's time for you guys to know the anime characters! My first try is Digimon Frontier, I would have done ALL the digimon Characters, but, that would take LOTS of thinking, and I need to save it for School. If you want me to do a character from the other Digimon seasons, then make a request! I'm starting a Yugioh one and a GX one if there isnt any ISthere a story like this already in Digimon? (there're a THOUSEND stories in this section, there's no way I'm searching through all of them, without knowing the title!)**

**Summery: How much do you know the Frontier?**

**(The shortest summery I have ever made --)**

**I'm gonna interview them, but my friends and cousin are the audience and they butt in a couple of times.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(ME)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Kids doing the show, I don't own the characters (like I ever would.) I don't own Toei Animation either.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ch: 1: Know the Goggle Head**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

"Takuya Kanbara..."

Lights start appearing and you see Takuya sitting on one of those movie chairs in the spotlight.

"The leader of frontier, the gogglehead, the goofball, the idiot, the doofus, the-the-THE KNUCKLEHEAD MECSPAZATRON!"

"MARIEEV WE GET THE POINT!" Liana, Steven, Noah and Chris come into the studio.

"What, I'm just saying the truth!" Marieev comes down on a cherry picker, with a megaphone. The four sit on the audience chairs.

"Well, the truth is often disturbing!" Chris answered, "It's- AHHHH! BEE!" Chris runs out of the studio, being chased by a little bee.

"THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE? WE CAME TO LEARN THE TRUTH OF TAKUYA KANBARA!" The goth girl yelled.

"CAN YOU GET STARTED NOW? I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT BACK AT TOEI ANIMATION!" Takuya interrupted with his yell. "Fine, we shall get started!" Marieev answered. chris peeked through the door, "Marieev, say shall again!"

"Okay-we _shall _get started!" Chris starts laughing," What?"

"You sound funny when you say, _shall_!" Marieev fumed, "Grrrrr-let's just get on with this!"

* * *

Please stand by while we redo the studio.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

**6 hours later...**

Beep...

We're back!

* * *

"Takuya Kanbara..."

Lights start appearing and you see Takuya sitting on one of those movie chairs in the spotlight-sleeping.

"Takuya Kanbara..."

Still asleep.

"Takuya Kanbara."

_Still_ asleep.

"YO, GOGGLE BOY, THAT'S YOUR CUE!"

"Ahh!" He woke up, and jumped out of his chair, "EVIL MUTATED BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING THE CITY! I HAVE TO GO AND SLICE THEIR HEADS OFF! WERE ARE THEY! LET ME AT 'EM, LET ME AT 'EM!"

"Uhhh...Right... Just to let you know, we're on live TV!"

"Wha-? The show is starting already?"

"YES IT'S STARTING ALREADY! IF IT WASN'T THEN WHY AM I TRYING TO GET YOU TO WAKE UP YOU KNUCKLEHEAD MCSPAZATRON?"

"Oh-right- fine, the let's get this over with!" Takuya sat back down.

"Alright, "- cough -"Takuya Kanbara-"

"Likes to sleep-"

"In-"

"One piece pajamas with those little footsies!"

"What? I do_ not _sleep in one piece pajamas!" Takuya answered back, "I sleep in boxers, except when it's really hot, you know, then I sleep witho- WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS?"

"Takuya Kanbara-"

"Has-"

"A crush on his algebra teacher."

"WHAT? I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ON MY ALGEBRA TEACHER! Okay-I admit I did- BUT I WAS LIKE A KID!"

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO I-"

"ACTIVATE CENSORS!"

"NO (beepen) WAY IN (beepen) (beep) I DO!"

"Okay; Moving on."

"Takuya Kanbara-"

"Likes to-"

"Make out with a cardboard cut out of Opra." (I don't own Opra, WHO OWNS OPRA?)

"MAKE OUT WITH A WHAT? I DON'T MAKE OUT WITH CARDBOARD CUT OUTS! I make out with one of this CPR dummies, you know-wait-did I just say that? HEY, TURN OFF THE CAMERA, MY PARENTS MIGHT BE WATCHING!"

"Takuya Kanbara-"

"Sleeps with-"

"A stuffed kitten named Mr. Gumdrops."

"I DO NOT SLEEP WITH A KITTEN NAMED GUM DROPS! AND HE'S A BUNNY, NOT A KITTEN!" ... "WAIT, DID I JUST SAY THAT?"

"Takuya Kanbara-"

"Has been-"

"Arrested ten times."

"WHAT? I DIDN'T GET ARRESTED TEN TIMES! STOP TELLING LIES ABOUT ME!"

"Now you know-"

"Takuya Kanbara"

"NO THEY DON'T KNOW ME! THEY THINK I SLEEP IN ONE PIECE PAJAMAS, THEY THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON SOME TEACHER, THEY THINK I MAKE OUT WITH A CARDBOARD CUT OUT!"

"And that's the show-"

"AND I DIDN'T GET ARRESTED TEN TIMES! It was only five..."

"Goodnight everyone! Till next time!"

"WAIT, WERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!" Takuya gets up form chair and starts waving arms around, "WERE DO YOU GET YOUR INFORMATION? GET BACK HERE!"

The lights turn off, and the room is dark.

"IF KOUJI HEARS ABOUT MR. GUMDROPS, I'M NEVER GONNA HEAR THE END OF IT, AND IT WILL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, I TELL YOU! HAUNT YOU!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chris: Well... THAT was completely pointless.**

**Raven: LIVE WITH IT!**

**Liana: Okay, people. next up will be Kouji Minamoto!**

**Noah: Say if you like Mar's story, and she'll continue it!**

**Raven: -grabs a hammer- DON'T CALL ME THAT! - starts chasing Noah around studio-**

**Steven: Is she PMSing or somthing?**

**Liana: Nah, she's always like that- REMEMBER! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Know The Lone Wolf**

**Chris: Is it me- or is this the SHORTEST thing Raven has EVER typed? --**


	2. Kouji Minamoto

**Now You Know**

**Raven: Thanks for reviewing! Here's Kouji! I'm on a ROLL here people!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**/_Singing_/ (Don't ask )**

**Disclaimer: Chances I own them? Uhh 0 to 1, 000, 000, 000, 000**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ch: 2: Know the Lone Wolf**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Kouji Minamoto..."

Lights turns on, but- Kouji isn't there on the chair. "Kouji?"

"Hey Liana, were's Kouji?" Marieev called out. "How the hell am I supposed to kno-" There was banging on the door.

"HEY! OPEN UP, LET ME IN, LET ME IN! PLEASE, BEFORE THEY GET HERE!" Noah opened the Studio door, and Kouji came rushing in. "Hey, Kouji, what's-" Noah paused when he saw Kouji dragging chairs and tables to the door.

"Shut up, and help me! They're coming for me!"

"Who's coming for you?" Chris asked, face full of empanadas. "KOUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A bunch of fangirls were heard screaming from behind the door.

"THEM!" Kouji yelled out. "Hmm... Crazed Kouji fans..." Marieev thought on how she could put this to use.

"Woah, Kouji, what happend to you?" Kouji didn't have his jacket on, his hair was nearly a mess, and his shirt was dirty, there was a wiped off kiss mark on his cheek.

"THEM is what happend to me, I can NEVER get anywere and not get trampeled by those girls for more then three seconds!"

"Oh, Kouji! Sweetie, come out now!" A fangirl screamed through the door. "Let me guess, they took your jacket?" Steven raised a brow, Kouji nodded, "They plan to sell it on ebay." Chris shook his head.

"That's sad." ...

"OW!" Chris was punded on the head by Kouji's kendo stick. "Step aside." Marieev opened the door, as Kouji quickly hid behind a gaint Care Bear cardboard cut out.

"HEY, GIRLS! I SAW KOUJI, HE ESCAPED TO THE MEN'S BATHROOM!"

"Well, you heard him girls, to the men's bathroom!" The leader called out, "YEAH!" And they were off.

"AND I'M A GIRL!" Marieev slammed the door, "Stupid, lazy, good for nothing...". She went back to the cherry picker, "Okay, guys, MAKE UP!"

* * *

**As We're Busy, Please Watch Takuya Do a Dance**

Takuya stands on stage, "I thought I was already done!"

"DANCE GOGGLE BOY!" Takuay frantically gets out a top hat and cane, and starts dancing and singing.

/_Oh get me a hit in broadway; remember me in Herald square/_

"SING SOMETHING ELSE!"

"BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE SONGS!"

"JUST ENTERTAIN THEM!" Noah pops out from behind the stage.

"Hey, Takky, I got an idea."

**2 hours later...**

Takuay is seen on stage wearing a red speedo, along with Noah who was wearing a tight black one.

"Uhh- is this REALLY necessery?"

"Don't worry, me and Kouichi have done it lots of times."

"YOU AND WHAT?"

"NOAH, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING HALF NUDE IN PUBLIC?"

"Uhh- Mar, I was just- Uhh" He hid behind Takuya, "HE MADE ME!"

"NOAH, HOW COULD YOU POSE LIKE THAT IN THAT MICHEAL JACKSON SUIT?"

"BUT YOU SAID ENTERTAIN THEM!"

"ENTERTAIN THEM, **NOT** BLIND THEM!"

"Uhhhhh- are we done yet?"

**WE'RE BACK!**

* * *

"Kouji Minamoto..." 

Lights flash and you see Kouji sitting on the chair.

"The lone wolf of frontier, the spirit of light, the jerk, the selfish rebel, the-"

"STOP GOING ON WITH YOUR RANTS!"

"FINE! Be that way!" Kouji just rolled his eyes.

"Kouji Minamoto-"

"Likes to eat-"

"Spaghetti Balls!"

"WHAT? What the heck is a Spaghetti ball? I don't even like Spaghetti!"

"Kouji Minamoto-"

"Enjoys-"

"Messaging old ladies feet!"

"WHAT! NO! NO WAY IN HELL DO I ENJOY THAT!"

"Who said you enjoyed it?"

"You! YOU JUST DID! WHO RUBS OLD LADIES FEET! I DON'T EVEN LIKE OLD LADIES!"

"Fine, man, people these days are going against me..."

"Kouji Minamoto-"

"Likes to-"

"Dress up like Strawberry Shortcake!"

"Strawberr what? YOU MEAN THAT CREEPY GIRL WHO DRESSES IN PINK! NO WAY DO I DRESS UP LIKE HER! WERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS STUFF? START TELLING THEM WHO I REALLY AM!"

"Oh, sorry, my mistake."

"He enjoys dressing up as-"

"BARNEY!"

"What- The- Hell! NO WAY DO I DRESS UP LIKE THAT BIG FAT SINGING PURPLE GOOFBALL BABY DINOSAUR!"

"Oh, really? Then were did your step mom find this baby picture of you dressed up like barney?"

"I DID NOT **EVER **DRESS UP LIKE BARNEY!"

"Fine, we believe you..." (not)

"Kouji Minamoto-"

"Wears to the Beach-"

"A red and white stripped one piece bathing suit!"

"WHAT! OKAY, THAT'S IT, YOU HAVE JUST CROSSED THE LINE, WERE ARE YOU! GET OUT HERE! I DON'T WEAR THOSE KIND OF BATHING SUITS TO THE BEACH!"

"So what do you wear?"

"Not telling!"

... "You wear a speedo to the beach?"

"Yes I do- WAIT! NO I DON'T, WHO WEARS A SPEEDO, ANYWAYS?"

"I don't know, Kouji, you're sure missing a _great _thing here!"

"NOAH SHUT UP!"

"Yes, Mar."

"Were are you getting at with these things, anyways? GET ME OUT OF THIS SHOW!"

"Kouji Minamoto.."

"Is in Love-"

"With Izumi."

"What? I DO NOT LIKE IZUMI! I NEVER LIKED HER, SHE'S JUST SO ANNOYING! WAIT, I like ehr, BUT NOTI N THAT WAY! I DON'T LIKE IZUMI, OKAY, I **DON'T** LIKE HER!"

"Right... Lover boy."

"Grrr! I SAID I DON'T LIKE HER!"

As if on queue, Izumi walked onto the stage, holding a plate covered by a towel.

"What? You don't like me?"

"Wait, Izumi, I just- I-!"

"And I went through all this trouble just to make spaghetti balls for you!" She took off the cloth reveiling a plate of Spaghetti Balls.

"What, Izumi, are you in cahoots with these guys?"

"AH- now you don't trust me! I can't believe I even started liking you in the first place!" And she stormed out.

"Wait- Izumi- I didn't mean it- I just- It- I'm-"

"Wow, smooth move."

"GAH! YOU BETTER SHUT UP NOW BEFORE I-"

"Now you know-"

"Kouji Minamoto."

"NO, THEY DON'T KNOW ME! THEY THINK I WEAR THOSE CRAZY SWIMSUITS, THEY THINK I DRESS UP LIKE FREAKS! THEY DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!"

"Sure..."

"AND LOOK HERE! IZUMI IS NOW MAD AT ME! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT! SHE HATES ME NOW!"

"I thought you didn't like her.."

"I do- wait I don't- NO, I do, but not in THAT way."

"Right..."

The Lights turn off and the room is now dark...

"HEY, GET BACK HERE! WHO IS THIS GUY! LET ME AT 'EM, SOMEONE CALL MY LAWYER!"

**&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&XX&**

**&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&**

**Chris: ANOTHER POINTLESS CHAPTER! **

**Raven: CHRIS, SHUT UP!**

**Chris: Okay..**

**Liana: And next is...uhh...who's next?**

**Raven: -shrugs- either Kouichi or Izumi, they have to vote.**

**Steven: R and R guys!**

**Noah: Uh, Mar, were's my speedo?**

**R AND R!**


End file.
